1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus, method, and computer program product. More specifically, the present application is directed to development tooling enablement for audit event generation.
2. Background of the Invention
Software development tooling environments are generally known in the art. Such software development tooling environments typically provide user interfaces through which a user may define and edit computer code for programs in one or more different computer programming languages. For example, the Eclipse™ software development tool, available from the Eclipse Project (available at www.eclipse.org), is one type of software development tooling environment which provides easy to use user interfaces through which a software developer may define and develop a software project, such as a portion of code, a program, an information technology (IT) system service, or the like.
Like Eclipse™, software development tools are typically provided as integrated development environments (IDEs). An IDE is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programs for software development. An IDE normally consists of a source code editor, a compiler and/or interpreter, build automation tools, and a debugger. Other tools that may be provided in an IDE include a version control system, a class browser, an object inspector, a class hierarchy diagram tool, and the like.
Because debugging has traditionally been an important part of software development, as mentioned above, the IDEs and other software development tooling environments typically provide mechanisms for introducing error logging code into the source code being developed. Such logging is strictly for “serviceability,” i.e. allowing an application to be debugged or analyzed to determine reasons for abnormal behavior. Thus, the information that is logged typically is only targeted at information that may be indicative of a source of an error.